


Better With Two

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You prompts, F/M, Love, Sweet fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a surprise for her Doctor.  It involves cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #34 "It's okay. I bought two." (Slightly remimagined.)  
> I wrote this one for myself. My requests are on the way. This one wouldn't get out of my head!   
> Hope it makes up for the sadness of "Reminds Me Of You."

It's taking so long for him to get out of the lab Rose is thinking of going in after him. 

Rose has a brilliant surprise for him, and she can't wait for him see. He'll be really excited once he finally gets out, she thinks. Looking at her watch she discovers that two minutes have passed since she last looked at her watch and he's twenty minutes late meeting her on their favorite bench in the small Torchwood garden. She eyes the bag, and her stomach growls. She sighs and finally reaches in.

The Doctor comes sprinting out into the garden not a minute later, to see Rose Tyler with a half eaten fairy cake in her hand. He plops down into the bench beside her and sighs, "Hello, sorry I'm..." Then he notices the fairy cake has edible ball bearings on top of banana cream frosting. He looks disappointed.

Rose sees his expression and starts giggling as she swallows. He looks so wounded. When she can finally speak she picks the bag up and waves it in his face. "You adorable muppet. It's okay! I bought two! And tea."

The Doctor smiles brightly as he snatches the small paper bag from her. "Edible ball bearings," he comments, "brilliant!" Then he dives into his fairy cake with much enthusiasm, which makes Rose giggle again. When he finishes chewing and swallows she kisses him, taking particular care to help clean off the bit of banana frosting on his lower lip.


End file.
